redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bot Usage
Mee6:(Prefix "!") Mee6 is a bot that does many different things. We have many different custom commands which have been made by the mods. Its most popular feature is its leveling system. To view your own ranking, use !rank. The Mee6 leaderboard may be viewed by typing !levels in chat or at this link: https://mee6.xyz/levels/361619017024274434 Miki:(Prefix ">") Miki is a bot that has 3 main features. The first feature is marriage. You may use >marry @username to propose to someone and >acceptmarriage and >declinemarriage to accept or decline proposals. Its second feature is its actions commands, for example, you can use >punch @username to show and anime gif of punching someone or >kiss to show an anime gif of someone kissing someone. Its third and most popular feature is the gambling system. You can use >daily to gain 100 mekos, which are used for gambling. The two most popular gambling commands are >bj (amount), and >flip (amount) (t/h). FredBoat:(Prefix ";;") Fredboat is a music bot that may be used while in our music chat named "Music". To play a song use ;;play (YT URL) and it will be added to the queue. Another way to play a song is to do ;;play (words) and 5 options will appear from YouTube. Pick from the options using ;;play (1-5) and it will be added to the queue. To skip a song, use ;;skip and to check the queue, use ;;queue. CastingBot:(Prefix"?") CastingBot is a bot that assigns ranks and removes ranks using the !rank command. It is only used for casting. To see who is in a rank, use ?members (rank name). It's a simple bot and is mainly used by game planners and mods. NightBot:(Prefix"!") NightBot is a bot that is used for weather and countdowns. To check the weather in your area, use !weatherlookup (area, country). The countdowns are for holidays, and next seasons of Roblox Survivor. An example for holidays wold be Christmas. To see when Christmas is, use !christmas. To see when the next season of Roblox Survivor is, use !nextseason. MathBot:(Prefix "=") MathBot has many different math features, which is hard to fit in a single paragraph, so please use =help to learn more about it. Its main functionality is to solve simple equations, so to make it solve "2+2" simply use =calc 2+2 and the bot will respond with "4". PollBot:(Prefix "+/") PollBot makes two different types of polls, reaction polls and Strawpolls. To make a reaction poll, use +/poll (message) and three emojis will pop up, a thumbs up, a thumbs down, and an "i don't know" emoji. To make a Strawpoll, use +/strawpoll (number of options). The number of options must be in between 2-30. After that simply answer PollBot's questions and it will make a Strawpoll for you. Aki:(Prefix "!aki") Aki is a simple bot with only one command. That command is !aki. Simply type "!aki" in chat and it will start a game of Akinator. Think of anything (not too obscure) and Akinator will most likely guess it. Use "y" "n" "pn" "p" and "i" to answer its questions (must answer truthfully to play the game properly). NotSoBot:(Prefix ".") NotSoBot is a bot made for humor. It has many different features, such as using .magik to warp an image that was posted before or with the command and .disabled @username which allows you to make a meme, calling another server member disabled. It has many more commands which can be viewed at this link: https://mods.nyc/help/